El Mago entre los Magos
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una visión personal de la permanencia de un gran mago en un recién fundado colegio de magia, y su interacción con los cuatro fundadores, en un relato enmarcado en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y que es el regalo para seremoon. Feliz Navidad, maravilloso día de Reyes y mejor 2016!


**El mago entre los magos**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el_ _ **"Amigo Invisible 2015-16"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

 _En mi caso, este obsequio es para mi_ _amiga invisible (o "secreta", como le decimos en Venezuela),_ _ **seremoon.(1)**_

* * *

Justo luego de finalizar el primer año de funcionamiento del colegio Hogwarts, los Cuatro Fundadores se encontraban reunidos en el amplio despacho de Godric Gryffindor para conversar sobre los nuevos integrantes del colegio, tanto alumnos como maestros:

—Entonces, Salazar —la dulce y penetrante voz de Rowena se dejó escuchar—, ¿estáis de acuerdo en que no podremos darnos abasto? ¡Necesitamos encontrar otros maestros!

—No sé —insistió el astuto Salazar, mientras miraba hacia el bosque—, somos magos suficientemente poderosos para nuestros alumnos, ¿verdad, Godric? ¿Qué opináis, Helga?

—Pues yo creo —reflexionó la servicial Helga— que mi señora tiene razón, mi señor Salazar; aunque seamos los magos y brujas más poderosos de la isla, los nuevos alumnos harán que tengamos que aumentar nuestro esfuerzo, y dejar algunos sin tareas por hacer puede ser complicado.

—Helga —repuso Rowena, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de ésta—, recuerda que acá no somos amos y servidores, somos iguales. Hace más de dos años que comenzamos con esta magna obra, y aún no logro que cambiéis tu visión.

—Y en todo caso —intervino Godric, el valiente, acariciándose la barba—, mi estimado amigo, el crecimiento de este colegio nos impulsará a invitar a quienes conocemos que manejan las artes mágicas para que por algún tiempo sean nuestro apoyo. Cuando tengamos aprendices que consideremos preparados, podemos decirle para que sean maestros, como nosotros lo hemos sido de ellos.

—Entiendo, entonces —replicó Salazar, con cierta decepción, mientras Godric se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al ventanal—, que habremos de salir a buscar a otros magos y brujas…

Gryffindor sonrió mientras posaba su mano en su amigo y le indicó:

—Sí, Salazar, buscaremos a nuestros hermanos, para que nos apoyen en esta misión que los cuatro emprendimos.

Dos meses y tres nuevos maestros después, Godric y Salazar se encontraban cerca del bosque de Brocelianda,(2) buscando a un mago en particular. Un mago que, de acuerdo a lo que habían escuchado, era más un mito que realidad.

—Godric, hermano, ¿crees que realmente lo encontremos? Hemos estado por días en estos parajes; yo de verdad dudo que esté acá, y sobre todo que esté vivo. Ya deberíamos regresar al castillo.

—Tranquilo, Salazar, lo encontraremos a tiempo para regresar a casa. Será un excelente apoyo en el manejo de las Transformaciones y la Herbolaria.

De pronto Gryffindor hizo frenar a su caballo, alertando a Slytherin, y provocando que ambos magos desenvainaran sus espadas. Un susurro que provenía del bosque, a pocos pasos, les hizo girar hacia allí. De repente, un hombre de edad avanzada pero muy ágil se les acercó. Vestía una túnica gris clara, una capa negra bastante gastada, y un báculo, con el que se apoyaba aunque estuviera firmemente parado sobre sus pies, signo de que le servía como arma.

—¡Caballeros, se les saluda! ¿Qué os trae por estos parajes, tan alejados de su hogar?

—¿Merlín? —interrogó a su vez Godric. Una respuesta afirmativa del alulido le hizo continuar—. ¡Que bien! Os saludamos Salazar Slytherin y un servidor, Godric Gryffindor.

—¿Vosotros no sois los fundadores de un colegio de magia al norte? —Esa pregunta los sorprendió a ambos—, ¿Y las otras dos fundadoras? ¿La dama y su servicial asistente?

—Ambas se quedaron en el castillo, preparando el nuevo curso —respondió Salazar, ya ambos desmontados y caminando junto al mago.

—Curso al cual estáis incorporando nuevos maestros. —nuevamente los visitantes se miraron sorprendidos—. Sí, mis amigos, os puedo leer como un manuscrito, y por eso estáis aquí, conversando conmigo —Los tres magos se detuvieron, y Merlín paseó su mirada entre Godric y Salazar, quienes no podían ocultar su incredulidad—. Sí, jóvenes magos, y estaré gustoso de acompañarlos a tan noble labor. Extraño guiar a jóvenes aprendices; hace tanto tiempo que me retiré de la Corte de Camelot y me vine a estos bosques, que ya extrañaba la voz humana… Pues no perdamos tiempo —expresó con renovado ánimo, mientras sacudía la mano libre del báculo—, está próximo el inicio del curso y el viaje a caballo hacia el norte es largo.

Inmediatamente silbó una tonada y un brioso caballo pinto, sin montura, se le acercó. Tanto Salazar como Godric vieron como Merlín trepó ágilmente al lomo del caballo, sonriendo mientras sujetaba las riendas.

El camino de regreso a Hogwarts, aunque largo, iba aderezado por las múltiples anécdotas que Merlín contaba a sus acompañantes, generalmente relacionadas a la tozudez de Arturo, la belleza de Ginebra, la deslealtad de Lancelot, la honradez de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y la traición de Morgana, último aspecto que hacía que por varias millas se asentara el silencio en la marcha.

Las noches las pasaron en el bosque, protegidos por encantamientos que entre los tres levantaban, y alimentándose de la provisión que obtuvieron mediante la caza de un jabalí, justo al salir del bosque de Brocelianda y que conservaban gracias a un hechizo refrigerante que Merlín, diligente, aplicó al animal destazado.

La llegada al castillo coincidió con la víspera del inicio de las clases, por lo que Rowena y Helga estaban atareadas ubicando a los nuevos maestros en sus respectivos aposentos. Justo cuando ambas salían al patio anterior del castillo, seguidas por un servicial y gordo fraile, los tres viajeros desmontaban y dejaban encargados sus caballos a los sirvientes.

—¡Bienvenido, oh, gran Merlin! —saludó Rowena, mientras ella y Helga se inclinaban en reverencia—, nos honra que hayáis aceptado acompañarnos en esta empresa.

—Rowena Ravenclaw, vuestra fama de sabia y poderosa bruja os precede —respondió Merlín mientras saludaba a la aludida; de seguidas saludó a Helga—, y usted, mi muy estimada Helga Hufflepuff, vuestra humildad y poderío no es menor que el de los otros tres grandes magos a quienes acompañáis. Es para mi un placer y un orgullo poderos ayudar en lo que para mí sea posible.

—Para nosotros es todo un honor —expresó Helga, emocionada—, permítame guiarle a sus aposentos privados.

—No os preocupéis, puedo arreglarme acá cerca del bosque; estoy tan acostumbrado a la naturaleza que encerrarme en un castillo nuevamente sería la muerte —inmediatamente, una acalorada protesta de los cuatro se hizo sentir, arrancándole una sonrisa al mago—. ¡Tranquilos, mis amigos! ¡Estaré bien!

—¡No, por favor! —volvió a exclamar Helga—. ¡No puedo aceptar que vuestra merced prefiera la interperie del bosque por uno de los espacios más grandes del castillo!

—¡No os preocupéis, joven Helga! He vivido tanto en bosques que ya me siento uno con ellos, no será distinto acá. Hagamos algo, permítanme construir una cabaña, y les aseguro que sólo saldré del castillo para las necesarias horas de sueño.

Los cuatro aceptaron, aunque Helga no lo expresara sino con un bufido de decepción, y acompañaron a Merlin, quien entre alegre y divertido, se acercaba a los linderos del gran bosque cercano al castillo. Cuando se acercó a una hondonada que llevaba directamente a los primeros árboles del bosque, los cinco vieron un enorme cúmulo de piedras, restos de las que se habían usado en la construcción del castillo. Merlín sonrió y señalando las piedras, dijo:

—¡Excelente! ¡Aquí estaré bien! Con estas rocas construiré mi cabaña y con ramas del bosque prepararé la techumbre y las demás cosas que necesito. Si me disculpan…

Y alejándose unos metros, comenzó a mover el báculo, silenciosamente, mientras las piedras comenzaban a acumularse en una estructura que recordaba una casa. Mientras, los cuatro lo veían en silencio hasta que Helga, aún molesta, preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Por qué razón lo tuvimos que buscar?

—Hay muchas leyendas sobre él, mi querida Helga —respondió Rowena susurrando, viendo al mago en sus quehaceres— se dice que conoce la esencia de todas las cosas, su transformación y su renovación, conoce el secreto del Sol y de la Luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento; las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar. Conoce los demonios que envían sueños bajo la Luna. Comprende el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección del fénix. Puede interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de los hombres, y predice todas las cosas que sucederán después.

—Es decir —intervino Salazar—, que es una mezcla de los cuarto…

—Realmente —repuso Godric—, y es una muy valiosa adición a nuestro colegio, mis hermanos y amigos. Creo que hasta nosotros mismos podremos aprender de sus enseñanzas…

—¡Ven! —gritó Merlín, sacándolos de sus reflexiones— ¡Ya está listo! No será igual al castillo, pero es una cabaña que será acogedora y suficiente para mí.

Cuando los cuatro magos se acercaron, se sorprendieron de lo bien construida y completa que estaba la cabaña. Paredes, techos, puertas, ventanas, chimenea e incluso algunos muebles, como una mesa, bancos y una mullida cama de paja, demostraban que Merlín no estaba errado en su afirmación.

Merlin se encargó de la enseñanza de la Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y de Astronomía de los estudiantes que ya estaban por segunda vez en el colegio, y generalmente se reunía con alguno de los cuatro, especialmente con Salazar, quien cada tanto visitaba al mago y paseaban por los alrededores del castillo, hacia el Lago Negro o al bosque.

—Me pregunto que atraerá tanto a Salazar a reunirse con Merlín —se preguntó Godric un día de invierno, cuando vio alejarse a los dos magos luego del almuerzo, mientras Helga y Rowena miraban en silencio—. Entiendo que posee conocimientos muy amplios, sólo comparables a los vuestros, mi querida Rowena; pero es realmente un misterio.

—Godric —contestó Ravenclaw—, sabeis que Salazar es sureño, y conocer a alguien de allá le traería remembranzas; recordad que hacía más de tres años que no salían de estos terrenos.

—Es verdad, mi señor Godric —complementó Helga—, mi señor Merlín posee muchas de las cualidades que mi señor Salazar busca y cultiva: inteligencia, astucia, inventiva, ambición…

—¿Merlín? ¿Ambicioso? —Gryffindor se extrañó con lo que expresaba Hufflepuff—, No creo… Al menos no desde que lo conozco. Que sea inteligente e inventivo puedo aceptároslo, astuto también, pero no ambicioso. Quizás mientras estuvo en Camelot, pero no actualmente.

—Puede ser verdad, Godric; yo siento que Merlín no tiene la ambición de la primera juventud, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

Merlín permaneció tres años más en Hogwarts, ayudando a crear las cátedras que terminarían definiendo el "pensa de estudios" del colegio, especialmente Astronomía, Transformaciones, Adivinación y Encantamientos, y formando algunos estudiantes que quedarían como docentes en el propio colegio.

Durante ese tiempo, estuvo presente en las discusiones entre Salazar y Godric, por la resistencia del primero a permitir que hijos de _muggles_ recibieran clases junto con los magos de _sangre pura,_ lo que apoyaban los otros tres fundadores, especialmente Helga. Aunque Merlin era un mago "puro", no apoyaba con tanta insistencia la segregación que proponía Slytherin.

Una de las discusiones más virulentas ocurrió con el cierre del cuarto año de Merlin en el castillo, cuando conversaban sobre los primeros estudiantes que serían incorporados como maestros, y Slytherin criticaba la idea que dos de los cinco candidatos fueran "mestizos":

—¡No me parece, Godric! —argumentaba a gritos su opinión, ante la mirada de Rowena, Helga, Merlín y varios maestros más, mientras caminaba por el despacho del aludido—, ¡Son unos _sangresucias!_ Ni siquiera merecían ser educados acá, ¡y todos lo saben!

Helga lloraba en silencio y Rowena resoplaba, mientras veía a Godric responder a su amigo, con el rostro desencajado por la ira:

—¡Son magos, Salazar! ¡MA-GOS! ¡Manejan las artes mágicas tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Cambia esa actitud!

Merlín sólo veía la polémica, y veía la división cada vez más cercana, cada vez más dura; una separación que podría generar la debacle del colegio. Una debacle que él no tendría la oportunidad de vivir de primera mano o de saber, puesto que muy en el fondo de su condición mágica sabía que se acercaba el momento de regresar al bosque de donde había sido llevado al castillo. Cuando la violenta discusión se calmó, varias horas después, Merlín se reunió con los cuatro fundadores:

—Hermanos magos, creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirme. Mi estancia en este castillo ha sido maravillosa, me ha llenado mucho, y al igual que todos en este colegio, yo también he aprendido. Pero creo que mi tiempo acá ha llegado a su fin, y les deseo lo mejor.

—¿Así? ¿Nada más? —preguntó Helga, la sencilla, ante el silencio de los demás—. ¿Su tiempo acá ha llegado a su fin, mi señor Merlín?

—Es así, mi señora Helga —Merlín apoyó su mano en el hombro de la bruja, quien se sonrojó completamente—, la misión que hizo que viniera a este castillo ha sido completada, y creo que no puedo aportar más nada a este colegio. La magia me llama a otros lugares, que me alejarán de acá. Mi señora Rowena —acercándose al asiento que ocupaba la distinguida bruja—, vuestra sabiduría es incomparable, y seá reconocida en el tiempo y espacio —le tomó la mano y besó en un gesto caballeroso, para luego dirigirse a Slytherin, de pie ante uno de los ventanales—. Salazar, sois un mago impresionante, y seréis muy poderoso, tanto como vuestra inteligencia concuerde con vuestros ideales. Y Godric, apoyaos en vuestros compañeros de aventuras, sin despreciar a ninguno. Igualmente vosotros, Helga, Rowena, Salazar; apoyaos mutuamente, vuestra unión es la fortaleza de este colegio.

Al terminar ese mensaje, hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, dejando a los cuatro fundadores en silencio, viendo la puerta cerrarse. Merlín bajó hasta la cabaña, buscó apenas un par de túnicas, unas sandalias, una capa y algo de comida; y de ahí se dirigió a las caballerizas, tomó a su hermoso caballo pinto y salió de los terrenos hacia el sur.

No habían pasado dos años de ese momento cuando las discrepancias entre Salazar y Godric se hicieron intolerables, y Slytherin tomó la decisión de abandonar el colegio.

Ninguno de los dos magos volvió a pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) De acuerdo al sorteo realizado, según las "lechuzas mensajeras", _"tu Amigo Invisible es_ _ **seremoon**_ _y estas son sus peticiones:_

 _ **Fácil:**_ _Una serie de viñetas de Merlín durante su estadía en Hogwarts._

 _ **Medio:**_ _Una historia de Draco/Hermione siendo pareja pero que nadie lo sabe. Así que para pasar mas tiempo juntos y tratar de conocer a los amigos, encuentran o crean un hechizo o una poción para cambiar de sexo, es decir, que Draco se convierta en mujer o que Hermione se convierta en hombre y que se hagan pasar por buenos amigos (as). También que se organice algo como una salida a Hogsmade o reunión en la sala común y que el/la amigo(a) se enamoren del supuesto amigo(a) y que haya celos de por medio. Los detalles están a elección del escritor._

 _ **Difícil:**_ _Una historia slash de Charlie/Harry, en donde a Harry le faltan 2 semanas para casarse con Ginny, Charlie es el encargado de organizar la despedida de soltero y desde ese día Harry empieza a ser conquistado por Charlie y este está empeñado en quitárselo a Ginny, ademas la decisión de Harry de irse con Charlie a Rumanía la toma un día antes de su boda._

 _ **Canción:**_ _Sugar de Maroon 5, cualquier personaje de la tercera generación"._

En este caso tomé la idea **fácil** y la convertí en un fic completo _(Ay, sí, ay, sí, se fue por lo más fácil…_ jejejeje) más que en un conjunto de viñetas, jugando un poco con las líneas temporales, puesto que sabemos que la leyenda artúrica es al menos cuatro siglos previa a la fecha que JK propone de la fundación de Hogwarts, y que ella misma estableció en _Pottermore,_ que Merlín había asistido a Hogwarts, y que había sido sorteado en Slytherin.… ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ¡Feliz Navidad, maravilloso día de Reyes y mejor 2016!

(2) En este mítico bosque del sur de Inglaterra se ubican los últimos años de Merlín, y su supuesta prisión, encerrado en el tronco de un árbol o en una jaula de cristal, de acuerdo a la leyenda artúrica referida por la Wikipedia.


End file.
